LOVESTRUCK
by Kishite no Mirror
Summary: SLASH An overheard confession and insanity ensues. Laika's chasing after his navi, Enzan and Netto have run off in fear of their friend, and Blues is playing matchmaker... for Forte?
1. And So The Oddness Begins

BH:You know, someday I might actually write a real fanfic instead of the drabbles that keep popping up, than you plot bunnies...

Rhanke:_pokes fic_ Um... this isn't a drabble... this is complete boredom...

BH:Shut up, Rhane, please... Anyway, I'm serious considering doing what Rose Kitsune-san and Arcaenym-san started and sticking all of my drabbles into one fanfic, saves me the trouble of having to write descriptions for all of them...

Christ: Aren't you supposed to be editing Project Dream and your paragraph for your Lit teacher?

BH:What are you, my conscience? I'm getting this up, then I'll start on that, okay?

Christ:Riiight...

BH:Anyway, I'm eventually planning on putting an actual full STORY up eventually, but I'm arguing with myself over whether or not to let myself slip into my old habit of writing OC stories... It's really a pain, but it seems like that's the only time I can write anything good is when I use OCs, they're the perfect plot devices for me, but I know it agitates a lot of people when OCs are brought in to stories. I pride myself in not Mary-sueing, look at my Into The Night fic, but I'm running into a wall on this one. Any opinions on the subject, and this story, are appreciated. Thanks.

**_LOVESTRUCK_**

**Part 1**

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"You are so immature!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"You're both being immature right now!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS, ROCKMAN!"

Laika stopped outside the meeting room door and gave an exasperated sighed. In the two years since he'd begun working with Enzan and Netto, he had become more than used to hearing the younger boy being verbally attacked by Enzan, and of course Rockman trying, and failing, to break them up. But this was a new one. Netto and Enzan seemed to be tag-teaming someone, which was strange enough, but that voice...

"Just tell him!"

"Are you crazy? He'll probably shoot me! He's trigger-happy! He's gone insane since you built that modified Smith and Wesson for him, Netto-kun..."

"How do you shoot a net navi if you're not one yourself?"

"I _will_ shoot you if you keep acting like a love-struck schoolgirl!"

One of Laika's eyebrows vanished into his hairline. Love-struck schoolgirl? What in the name of overly fluffy fanfics _were_ they talking about? Against his better judgment, Laika chose to not open the door for a few minutes. They couldn't possibly be talking about...?

"I never should have told you!"

"You didn't! We figured it out on our own!"

"More like I figured out and spelled it out for you..."

"Shut up."

"..."

"He'll notice eventually, you know."

"Will not."

"It couldn't be more obvious if you ran around with it plastered on your face with neon lights."

"So you say!"

"So everybody in Net Savior HQ says!"

"What do you want me to do about it!"

"Just admit it!"

"Before we're forced to blackmail you into it!"

"Fine! Fine! I'm in love with Laika-san! Happy?"

Laika's heart stopped.

"Laika-san, what are you doing out here?"

Laika jumped several feet in the air and spun around to find himself face to face with Manabe. Beyond the door, there was a very audible thump and a string of curses that told Laika he'd been discovered.

Not waiting for an answer, Manabe opened the door to the meeting room where Netto, Rockman, Enzan, and Blues were all scattered in various seats around the room, trying to look inconspicuous. There was still a residual data trail where another navi had logged out of the Dimensional Area that Manabe had set up for them.

"Did we interrupt something?" Manabe asked, genuinely concerned.

All eyes were on Laika.

"How much of that did you hear?" Enzan asked slowly.

"Enough," Laika replied, then turned on his heels and stormed out in the direction he had come.

"We're dead," Netto moaned, slumping down in his chair.

Enzan nodded weakly, "If Searchman doesn't kill us Laika will..."

"You two need a long, long vacation," Blues advised knowingly.

Enzan's eyes lit up and he jumped from his seat and pulled Netto from his own, "Yes, we do." He turned to face Manabe, "Manabe-san, Netto and I will be taking a long, well-needed vacation. We are not to be contacted, and you are to tell no one, especially not Laika or Searchman, where we are." He gave Netto's arm a hard yank and dragged him out the door, intent on catching the first jet he could find to the first semi-uninhabited island he could find, as far away from Laika as possible.

"Who knows," Blues mused, watching the boys go, "we may end up getting more than one couple together before this is over."

Rockman shook his head, "Forte'll kiss me of his own free will before those two bite their tongues and admit they like each other, Blues."

Blues developed a slight, wicked smile, "That can be arranged..."

Rockman stared, slightly worried, at his partner, "You've been around Netto-kun too long..."

Blues simply smiled and logged out.


	2. Where Are We?

BH:Man, it's so...short

Rhane:Well, L&D makes up for it, so stop griping

BH:Anyway, sorry this chapter's so short. It was longer, but Flash, my thumb drive got washed by my evil grandmother, so I lost a TON of stuff, including two chapters of LOVESTRUCK and my outline of Life and Death, Light and Dark. And I'm in the process of nagging said grandma and my mother into buying me the Megaman X collection, so this AN's gonna be short and sweet, too.

Nathan:Also, since BH is being an airhead, we're currently looking for people to do artwork for L&D and possibly LOVESTRUCK, since most of BH's artists tend to flee when she goes on a Rockman kick... Don't have a clue why.

Rhane:Drop us a message if you can help us out, Bh's scanner's an all time bitch, so she couldn't do artwork for her stories even if she DID have the time.

BH:And Beware the OOCness, itsn't only gonna get worse

**Disclaimer:LALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

**_LOVESTRUCK_**

**Part 2**

"Um... Enzan, where are we going?"

Enzan looked up from the small mountain of paperwork that he'd rushed to his office to retrieve before they left. He blinked at Netto for a moment then shrugged, "I have absolutely no clue."

"Oh, okay."

\\\\\\\\Be Afraid/

"Idiot," Searchman cursed himself for what had to be the hundredth time that day, "Moron..."

"As entertaining as it is to watch you talking to yourself, Searchman, maybe you should go back now."

Searchman jumped and wheeled around, "Blues! Where the hell did you come from?"

"I followed you," Blues deadpanned, "It wasn't exactly that hard, with you muttering to yourself and scaring innocent Navis."

Searchman growled and stalked off, "I'm not going back."

Blues glared at his back for a moment, waiting till he was just about to turn around a corner, and shouted, "Coward!" loud enough for the whole street to hear. Searchman froze on the spot and slowly, decisively, turned back to face the red Navi. Blues crossed his arms and smiled wickedly, "You're too scared to go back and face Laika because he _might_ have overheard us."

"Don't bullshit me," Searchman growled, "You _know_ he heard us."

Blues shrugged, "You're still too scared to face him, either way."

Searchman turned scarlet, "Do you have _any _idea how MAD Laika-san is going to be? You know what he's like. He may try to reprogram me again!"

Blues sweatdropped, remembering all too well. Who knew Net Navis could get drunk...?

"Or he may accept it," Blues retorted plainly.

"Yeah, that'll be the day," Searchman grumbled, "What'll you tell me next, that Forte's got a crush on Rockman?"

Blues gave a small snort, "That's my next project," he grabbed Searchman's wrist and began dragging the larger Navi in another direction, "right now, you're going back to talk to Laika."

Searchman gave a small moan of protest, but suddenly fell silent when Blues stopped and held up a very familiar sniper gun.

"You want this back, Romeo?" Blues asked, "Then you're going to talk to Laika."

Searchman was silent for the rest of the trip, but that didn't stop him from mentally panicking.

\\\\\\\In Other News/

Meanwhile, Laika was pacing a hole in the floor Haruka Hikari's living room, while the aforementioned mother was watching him, slightly worried about the strip of carpet that was slowly wearing away under the soldier's feet.

She had never once regretted giving the guest room to Laika whenever he came down from Sharro, which was becoming increasingly frequent, but seeing him in this state was troubling. He actually seemed nervous. Her musing were confirmed when a hysterical Rockman appeared in the middle of the living room and Laika leapt several feet in the air and gave a very undignified squeak.

Rockman ignored the soldier and went strait for Haruka, "Momma!"

"What is it, honey?" Haruka asked, casting a side-long look at Laika.

"Netto-kun and Enzan!" Rockman moaned, "Netto-kun and Enzan are eloping! We can't find them anywhere!" He threw his hands in the air for effect.

Haruka went silent for a moment and, a few feet away, Laika had fallen onto the couch in pure surprise, momentarily forgetting his own worries. Suddenly Haruka's eyes lit up and she went racing to the phone in the kitchen.

"Uh oh," Rockman muttered.

"Yes, Yuuichiro-san, it's wonderful! Our son's in love!"

Rockman slapped his forehead and slowly turned and fell onto the couch next to Laika, "That's not the reaction I had in mind..."

"What do you mean, with who? Isn't it obvious?... No, not Meiru-chan, silly! It's Enzan! ...Yuuichiro-san? Yuuichiro-san...? Are you okay?"

"I think he fainted..." Laika muttered weakly.

"I think you're right." Rockman groaned and slumped down in his seat, "Man, I was hoping she'd try to drag him back and save me from Blues... Jeeze, she's gonna be planning his wedding for him next..."

A sudden image of Netto is a flowery white wedding dressed being carried by Enzan in a tux popped into Laika's head and he very nearly went into giggles. (I've gotta draw that!) He was saved from giving Rockman the mental trauma when Haruka came running back in, "I've gotta go check on Yuuichiro-san, I think he's sick!" She quickly kissed Rockman and Laika on the cheek and ran out the door, "Be good boys! Call the lab if Netto-kun calls!"

"Where are Netto and Enzan, really?" Laika asked.

"Running away from you and Searchman."

And Laika's jittery bad mood returned full force, and he was forced to return to pacing a hole in the floor.

"So that's what happened to the floor..." Rockman almost felt sorry for Laika.

\\\\\\\What Spooked The Pilot/

"Where are we?" Netto asked as he and Enzan stepped off the plane into the bright sunlight. God, it was humid...

Enzan looked around, "Some kind of tropical island, judging by the humidity and the sunlight."

Suddenly the engine on their plane started and the boys were forced to duck to avoid getting beheaded by the wing as it took off.

"HEY!" Netto shouted, running after the plane, "GET BACK HERE, YOU ASSHOLE! ENZAN! CALL HIM BACK!"

Enzan reached into his pocket to retrieve his PET, groped around a bit, and discovered, much to his dismay that both his PET and his emergency cell phone had been left on the plane. With a sigh he caught Netto's arm and began dragging him off in the direction of the small town they had landed near, "Come on, we better find a hotel. We may be here a while."


End file.
